Falling
by AnimeChic5
Summary: Sakura has gotten into the famous rich school Ouran Academy and is in need of a job to pay her school fees. Little does she know that her soon to be bosses will also be her classmates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran High School Host Club. Now that we got over that I will now make the story. Hope you like it and review. (This is also my first Fanfic on here. Enjoy.**

**FALLING**

* * *

Running through the halls on the first day in your new school is not fun. Papers falling and rushing to get pick them up while still trying to remain presentable. I had been so focused on not trying to drop anything that I didn't see the boy ahead of me. It all happened so fast. I was running when all of a sudden I had crashed into a boy and we both fell.

"Im sorry!" I blurted out oblivious to the position we were in. Once I realized that I was on him with my supplies sprawled all around us I felt my face go warm and hurried to get back up. "Sorry..."

"You should really watch where you are going. If you really wanted me that badly you could have said so." The boy said with a smirk. He had ginger hair and beautiful amber eyes. I still didn't know his name but I wish I did. He was gorgeous.

"What? No! You have the wrong idea! This was a mistake, I didn't intend on falling on you or bumping into you for that matter. I was in a rush to get to my class, but I am new and still don't know my way around the school." I said trying to gather my materials and clean myself up. "Would you happen to know where room 201 is at? That is my homeroom.. and I must get there."

He smirked and said "Of course. I will lead you there. Looks like me and you are in the same class.." He said in a voice I did not quite get the grasp of. He gestured for me to follow. I followed and immediately felt relieved when I saw my homeroom.

"Thank you! How can I repay you?" I asked smiling. As I was about to open the door he said "We'll see." He smirked and opened the door himself and walked in. I followed and closed the door silently. I looked around at the beautiful room. The walls were pink in this school which was odd. My old school had had white walls and was so plain. I was lucky to be in this school and I was not about to complain about the color of this school. The color only added to the beauty. I searched for a open seat and saw one in the back. I took my seat and looked around at everyone. The students were too busy with their conversations to notice me walk in the room. I saw the boy who had led me to the class, only to find another boy with him who looked exactly like him. I stared at them in shock. Twins. It was rare to see twins and I was thrilled. "I hope we can become friends."I thought to myself and when they saw me staring and I turned away quickly trying to avoid them seeing me staring. To no avail they came over to my desk. "Oh hello again" One twin said.

"H..hello.. Thank you for helping me.. Im sorry I don't know which is which now.. What is your name ?" I stammered. They peered down at me and smirked. "Lets play Which One Is Hikaru Game." They said in unison but before I could answer the bell rang and everyone started filing out of the room. I took out my schedule and one of the twins took it.

"Oh how surprising.. We have all the same classes" He smirked after saying that and both of them took each of my hands and dragged me through the halls. I was too shocked to fight and I didn't know my way, so this would help me get to my class on time. "Thank you" I said thankful for not having to worry about getting to class.

The day went on. I returned home. "Oh Sakura ! How was your day? Was it nice ? Did you like it?" My parents asked excited for my reply. "It was fine." I said grabbing the mail only to find a letter for me from the school. I opened it and saw the fees I must pay. I was so close to fainting when I saw the bill. "50,000 yen! Thats insane ! I only have to the end of the school year to get the money! What am I going to do?!" I said nearly yelling. "I heard some people talking at the mall about a job that payed well. All you have to do is work in the Hitachiin Manor as a maid." My mother said softly trying to help out. "As a maid" I echoed. "That seems simple enough.." I thought to myself and added "How do I apply mother?"

On Saturday I went to the Hitachiin Manor and was shocked with what I saw. The house was twenty times the size of my house. I couldn't help but admire it. I walked up the stone trail and knocked softly on the door. A butler answered the door. "Good afternoon. Sakura-chan, right ? You are here to apply for a job, correct?" He said. I nodded and followed him through the house. It was so big, I would get lost immediately if it weren't for the butler. He stopped and said "This is Yuzuha-sama's office. Walk in when you are ready." He said and left without another word. I opened the door and bowed. "Oh you don't have to bow" A female voice said calmly and I looked up to see a beautiful women smiling. "Hello, I am here to possibly become the maid in the Hitachiin Manor. I would gladly accept this job," I said and smiled back. "Why would you like to work here?" She asked and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down and replied with "I need money to pay my school fees. I recently got accepted to Ouran Academy and need to pay fees, unfortunately I am not nearly as wealthy as you and need a job to help me pay." She nodded and then said "You're hired. You will be the maid of my twins on the second floor. Would you have a problem with moving in here? I like to have my employees close to help out right when I need them. You will be supplied with food, a room and work clothes." She stated and I shook my head "No that would not be a problem at all, when would you like me to start?" I asked. "Tomorrow and don't worry about moving, I will have that taken care of. Thank you very much. it has been a pleasure meeting you Sakura-chan." She said. I walked out and went home. I was glad I got the job. I really needed the money and now I wouldn't have to worry about paying the fees, and even better it was the weekend so I wouldn't have to worry about school right now.

The next day I made my way to the Hitachiin Manor and couldn't keep myself from smiling. I wonder what the twins were like. When I made it to the Hitachiin Manor a maid answered the door. She led me to the second floor and said "This is your room, I hope you enjoy it. The twins are across from you and you will tend to them. Any questions?" She asked and when I shook my head she left. I opened the door half expecting to see a small room but to my amazement I saw a beautiful room and stood at the doorway for a moment admiring my bedroom. I couldn't have asked for a better room. I saw a maid outfit on the bed and quickly changed. I then walked out the room, shut the door, and walked to the room across from mine. I nervously knocked softly. The door opened and to my horror I saw one of the twins from school. It would be embarrassing to work for a classmate, let alone the twins. "H-hello.. I am your-" Before I could finish my sentence he said "Hikaru! Look who our new maid is!" and he smirked as his brother came and looked at me. I looked at my shoes, embarrassed that this was happening. "Well I guess this is a way you can repay me.." he said and grinned.

After running errands for the twins for two hours and cleaning their rooms I was exhausted. "Anything else you would..like Hikaru-sama, kaoro-sama?" "Hmm.. well we are quite bored." One said giving me a grin and the other said "Dance for us.." The twins glanced at each other and back at me and both said "Come on.. Dance for us" and they both began to watch me. "Dance? I can't possibly dance.. I don't know how to, Would you like some food? Anything else?" I said trying to find a way out of this situation. They both shook their head and one started "We don't want anything," and the other finished off with "All we want is for you to dance" When I just stood there glaring at them one -Hikaru I'm guessing- Stood and took my hand with one hand, and placed the other hand on my waist. I felt my face go warm and looked at the floor trying to follow his moves. He inched closer and whispered "Oi, Maid-chan, you're going to have to do better to please us." he kissed my cheek, smirked, and sat back down. As if on cue the other said "That is all were done with you. Please get out. I speed walked out and closed the door. I stood outside the door not knowing what to think of it and trying to calm my heart which until now I had just realized was beating incredibly fast.


	2. Fallin Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Hostclub, Enjoy the second chapter and review. I will also be making these authors notes very short.**

* * *

I gathered my thoughts and returned to my room. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It was my first day and I had already gotten a kiss on the cheek. My heart was beginning to calm down and I was about to go outside and begin cleaning when I heard a noise coming from the room that was occupied by the twins. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to the door and listened quietly, all I could make out was "Hikaru... what was all of that about?" it was silent for a moment and then "She is our new toy, and we should use our toy to its advantage." I began to walk away, not wanting to listen any more.

I began to clean the hall and was almost finished when my name was being called by one of the twins. "Oi! Maid-chan!" I hurried to the door and knocked. "Come in" I walked in to see a mess in the room I had just cleaned not so long ago. "Wha... How...? I just cleaned this room not so long ago, and it's a mess again? What have you two been doing ? " I asked studying the room. Paper were on the floor, game controllers spread on the couch, clothes on the bed, and many other items spread around the room.

"We tried to.." Kauro started, "Help you clean maid-chan" Hikaru finished and they both grinned when they saw my facial expression change from shock to anger. "I don't need your help. I can clean by myself." I said beginning to pick up items from the floor. They both sat on the bed and watched me. "What are you two doing ? Why are you staring at me? I am just cleaning.. nothing special here." I said in a monotone. To my relief they both walked out of the room and I tried to clean the room as quickly as possible. Not wanting to catch any more attention from the twins I stayed quite and finished cleaning 30 minutes later. The room was so dirty it actually took 30 minutes.

Furious with having to clean the room again, when I walked outside to the hall I found yet another mess. Not just in front of their room but the whole hall. I was impressed with how fast they can make a big mess in such short time. "What the hell.." I was infuriated and began to clean yet again another mess. Why had they chosen to make a mess over and over again when I had just cleaned. I smiled and thought to myself "Two can play at that game"

It was Sunday and the boys had a big meeting with some friends- The host club - to be exact and while I was suppose to wake them up at this hour I began to clean. Two could play a game they were playing, but I was sure to win. Not caring if I lost my job I walked into their room and began to clean, ignoring the fact that both of them were depending on her to wake them up. I glanced in their direction and they looked so calm and sweet. I walked over to them and stroked their hair. Their hair was so soft too. I smiled at the thought of the twins being sweet and nice for once. i got up, and finished my cleaning and began to clean the hall. It was a hour past the time they were suppose to be up. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I finished cleaning the hall a couple of minutes ago when "Kauro! Wake up ! We are late ! Very Late !" Hikaru screamed and I smiled. My plan had worked and they would be late. I requested a limo for them. I heard both of them running around the room and looking for clothes. They ran out of the room and said "We won't forget this" in unison and ran out the Manor and to the limo. I watched them leave from a window and grinned inwardly.

The twins had both been sleepy and hungry. They were too busy getting ready that they forgot to eat breakfast. When they made it to the host club and explained what happened they all started to laugh at them. Kyoya, can you look up Usagi, Sakura? Tell us what her fear is.." Kauro said and grinned. Kyoya nodded and did as he was told. It wasn't long until he found out what she was afraid of.

After the meeting the twins went to the pet shop and bought a box of roaches and laughed. When they went him they were glad when they found Sakura-chan in their room cleaning. They scattered the roaches all over her room and quietly closed the door. They laughed a little and returned to their room. It was pretty late and everyone would be going to bed in ten minutes. "Oi! Maid-chan you're excused. Go to bed." Hikaru said with a smirk and Sakura nodded walking away.

"What if they are becoming nice after all..? I mean they never let me sleep.." Sakura thought to her self. She walked across the hall and into her room. She turned the light on and to her horror saw a bunch of roaches. She screamed and ran out of her room. She shut the door so the creatures wouldn't get out. She cried considering the fact that some roaches almost touched her. She was terrified and shaking. The twins came out of their room and burst out laughing at the sight of how Sakura was reacting. "You did that?! Of course you did.. " I said trying to crawl away from them. They began to walk closer to her and grinned. Each of the twins grabbed one of her hands and dragged her to their room. "So let me guess, you want to request a new room?" They asked in unison and I nodded.

"Well, we don't have any other rooms.. but..." Kauro started.

"You could sleep with us" Hikaru finished.

"No way !" I shouted out at them. They both chuckled and said "Fine, you will have to sleep in your room. Sakura shook her head no immediately and agreed to sleep in their room."Can we get another bed in here at least.." I said at least trying to make the situation better. They shook their head and led her to their bed. "You have got to be kidding me.." I said trying to hide the fact that my face was probably a crimson red now."Either us or the roaches. Your choice" Kauro said smiling. I sighed and crawled into the bed. Hikaru laid on the left side of me and kauro on the other side of me. I always slept on my side, so I found it difficult to sleep on my back. I sighed and turned to my left. I looked at Hikaru, who was staring at me, I turned the other way to face Kauro who was sleeping. I sighed not liking the fact of sleeping on my right and turned again, unable to decide which side to take. I glared at Hikaru who glared back. I had changed into my pajamas earlier in their restroom so I was comfortable but uncomfortable that I had to sleep in the middle of a Hitachiin sandwich. "Sorry for not waking you up earlier.." I said a little shyly. "Its fine." He grinned and put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tried to push away and i could feel my face getting warm. "What are yo-" I said and he interrupted with "Just let me.. please" After hearing that last word I was shocked that he actually said please. I nodded and scooted closer on my own due to the fact that their room was freezing. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my head and I immediately opened my eyes, I was so nervous and shy that I didn't realize how close we had actually became. "Oh.. Im sorry.. for getting to close..."I muttered trying to pull away but he shook his head and said "It doesn't matter." I relaxed and was so thankful he was not laughing at how childish I had acted earlier. I kissed his cheek involuntarily and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up before the twins. I blushed at the position Hikaru and I were in. Our faces were so close if I wanted to I could kiss him. I smiled at the fact that today was a holiday and there would be no school. I quickly got up, careful not to wake the twins up. I began to clean the hallway staying away from my room. I was in front of a door I had never seen open. I stared at it with curiosity creeping in until i felt someone cover my moth, open the door and push me in. Once the person released me I was about to kick them when I realized who it was. "Hikaru? What are you doing up?" I asked noticing that the room we were in was a huge closet filled with supplies. He shushed me. "About last night.. I mean we were pretty close.. and..." He began trailing off to words I couldn't understand. I looked at him and was reminded of him asleep and me stroking his hair. I smiled and did something I never would have thought of doing in a million years. Before I realized what I was doing my lips were touching his warm lips and I let my eyes flutter down. The crazy thing about everything was that not only was I kissing him, he was kissing me back. He pulled me closer and I ran my fingers through his hair while he pulled me as close to him as he possibly could. When I pulled away I was red and my face was burning up. He was slightly blushing and I didn't know what to say. "I'm so so-"

"It's fine." He said and grinned then walked out normally as if nothing had happened. I stood in the closet and tried to collect my thoughts. Not knowing what to think of this I finally left the room 5 minutes later.


	3. Falling Chapter 3

Falling Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Hostculb, however I do own this plot. Thank you for the review! :3 It means a lot ! Now with the story.**

**Sorry I took a while on updating. I had went to the beach and I had relatives over and its a pain trying to make a story with others around. Well it was four days but it seems like a while to me. I had thought that no one had like my story and I checked. Thanks to the review I decided to give it another go. So without further a due here it is.**

* * *

It had been over a week since the _Incident _and nothing more had happened. It's weird to see Hikaru and Kaoru, when Kaoru doesn't know what has happened. I am assuming he doesn't know because Hikaru nor Kaoru have said nothing about it. I decided to keep my mouth shut for Hikaru's sake. I guess it was the heat of the moment type thing. Nothing big or anything really. I didn't see Hikaru as anything more than my boss, or Kaoru for that matter. I am pretty sure they see me as a worker and nothing more too. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Ayame asked, the cook of the Hitachiin manor, also known as my only other friend in the building. I met her a couple days after the _Incident _and we had became pretty close during the short amount of time that we have spent together. We don't get to see each other often except before or during dinner. She was a really nice lady and she looked to be around 31 or so. I had not bothered to ask because I didn't really care. I had not met many others in this Manor and I haven't had time to either, with all the orders and chores from the twins. It was a struggle laying back and relaxing around here. Today was a Sunday, I would have to go with the twins to a "Commoners Mall" as they like to call it. I would basically have to hold all their bags while they brought more clothes. "How nice" I thought to myself.

"Oi! Maid-chan! Hurry it up, we don't have time to wait!" Kauro yelled as i ran through the hall and towards the door. "Im coming ! Sorry, I was getting dressed.." I mumbled as i jumped into the Limo. The ride was quiet. I listened to the twins talk about what they planned on buying and how inexpensive everything was at a _Commoners Mall. _The ride took about 10 minutes and when we arrived I waited for the twins to get out before I did. It was strange seeing how these two fancy rich guys would prefer shopping at our mall then the more expensive malls around the town. I giggled at the thought which earned me some glares from the twins. I quieted down and followed them. The first purchase the boys made was a rice ball from the food court. I sat in silence and listened to them discuss where they wanted to go first. I looked off to the side and guessed how long the shopping would take. I was not a big fan of shopping because it was troublesome and took a lot of time. I rested my head on the palm of my hand in a slouching position and watched as others began to leave the mall. "What troublesome boys I have to follow around. It will take about 15 to 20 minutes in each store.. which means that with the many stores we will go to...-" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hikaru yelled "Maid-chan! Hurry it up! It's time to go shopping." I sighed and stood. I threw away their mess and cleaned the table so the workers would have nothing more than to wipe the table down. I walked away and joined the twins who were walking towards the clothing stores. "This will take hours..." I sighed and trudged towards the store.

My feet were killing me. "Ow, ow, ow.." I whispered to myself with every step I took. We spent roughly about four hours at the mall. I was not used to so much walking due to the fact that I mainly stayed at home all day and studied. My mother had always wanted me to go out and do different things but I never paid much attention to that. What more did I need to do than study. I sighed at the fact that I wouldn't be able to hear my mother nag about going out more. My old house was across the town and now that I lived with the Hitachiins and had to take care of them, I didn't have much free time on my hands anymore. I walked up to the second floor, slipped into my work clothes and walked out of my room. I shut my door and began to dust the hall and vacuum the plush carpets. I got down on my knees and felt the carpet. The carpet was so soft and I could't help the feeling of the softness. The material in the carpet was nice. I enjoyed the luxury of having such nice carpets and materials. I didn't notice the shadow that covered me and the floor that surrounded me. "Oi! What are you doing?!" I jumped and turned around.

Kaoru was staring at me in a peculiar way. I decided to keep my dignity and lie. "There was some dirt on the floor and I was picking it up." I said quickly and pretended to pick up the so called dirt. "That is what the vacuum is for." Kaoru said. His eyes showed curiosity. "Well at my house we did not have such good tools and picking up dirt by hand is way better than a vacuum. It gives a better outcome, smart one." I retorted and snickered at my come back. He looked down at me and shook his head. He got on his knees and looked at the carpet. "What are you doing?" I asked staring at him looking at the carpet. "I am trying to be nice and help you out with the cleaning, but there is no dirt here." He said looking bored. "Thats because I already finished cleaning this." I said quickly and stood up. "Then why were you still kneeling when I came?" He said. A smirk was starting to appear on his face. I sighed. "Okay ! I'm too lazy to bother with lies. I was admiring the carpet. I didn't have such nice carpets when I lived with my family." I said and began to pack up my cleaning tools. Kaoru snickered at my confession and stood up as well. "Well you are welcome to sniff my carpets at any time, but right now I need you to model some clothes for me." He said, his smirk growing wider. "What?! Why, I don't want to ! This was not a part of my job!" I said trying to find a way out of this situation. "Your job is to be Hikaru's and my maid. If you fail to complete these chores we have for you, you will be fired and you will not be able to pay Ouran academy on time." He retorted, his smirk threatening to split his face in half. I sighed and followed him. He threw a bunch of clothes into my arms and sent me to a changing room. "Whats the point of this anyways?" I asked Kaoru, who was on the other side of the door waiting. I slipped into a black dress that was made of the softest material and was completed with little diamonds on the sides. To finish off the look I added a white cardigan. "I want to take over the Hitachiin clothing line when I get older and practice makes perfect." He said matter-of-factly. I put the clothes on and walked out. He looked me up and down and shook his head. "No.. it needs shoes to complete the look." He mumbled to himself. He gestured me to follow and lead us to a huge closet filled with shoes. I looked at all of them with my mouth gaping open. I would never be able to by a fourth of this rooms shoes. He walked in and pulled out some white heels. I looked at them and was not thrilled. My feet hurt and the heels would only worsen it. I looked at him and he had a determined look on his face. I realized he wouldn't take no for a answer and I slipped into the shoes. I winced at the pain they caused my feet and held back my whimpers. I looked at him and he nodded in satisfaction. "Oh thank god! I thought I would be forced to wear more than one outfit to satisfy him." I thought to myself. To my horror he said "Good! Now that I know you fit the clothes we have you can try on the other outfits I have arranged for you." He said and sat down on a chair.

When it was dinner time I was deciding to go straight to the boys and tell them it was time for supper, or going downstairs, asking what dinner would be and then coming back up to tell the twins to come eat. I opted for the first option seeing it would not take as much effort, and being the lazy person I am, less effort would mean less work. I went downstairs without waiting for the boys and waited for them. When they came down ten minutes later I glared at them and asked "What took you so long?" And they shrugged and made their way to the dinner table. I sighed and walked to the table as well. I looked at the boys and thought about how they would be in the future. For some reason I imagined them still living in the same house and relying on their maids as much as they did now. I giggled at the thought which caused them to look at me and ask what I was laughing about. I replied with nothing and diverted the attention to the food, which had arrived at perfect timing. I saw some food that I did not know of. I didn't want to try because in my opinion it didn't look very good and being the picky earner I am, if it looks bad I will not eat it. I walked into the kitchen. Placed the still full plate on the counter and decided to have some fruit. I went to the fridge and got some grapes. I sat down next to Ayame who was eating my plate. I smiled and she returned the smile. "So, as your second second week here, how has it been? Having second thoughts?" She asked sounding intrigued. I chuckled at her question and said "No, not yet. Even if things did get rough I wouldn't quit. I have fees to pay and nothing will make me fail to pay them. I don't want to be in debt. The twins are okay people. Not big monsters like others make them seem to be. I enjoy my job here and it has amazing fruit." I finished off with throwing a grape into my mouth. Ayame laughed and said nothing more. I felt as if she knew something I didn't but dismissed the thought. I finished my fruits, grabbed some more, and walked up to my room. I looked at the time and saw that it was nearing 10. I was heading for my room when the twins called me. I walked into the room and said "Yes?" They both turned to me and explained that I still couldn't sleep in my room until tomorrow because the odors were bad and it would not ware out until tomorrow. I groaned and asked for some sleep wear. They gave me some loose grey sweats and a baggy black shirt. I thanked them and crawled into bed. We had been sleeping together for a little over a week and nothing more than that kiss and cuddling had happened. I was thankful for that because I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness once more and I also didn't want to deal with any future problems of being with one of my bosses.

The next day I crawled out of bed, woke the boys up and told them to get ready. I went to my room. Thankful that the odors have cleared out and that there were no more roaches. I then closed the door and took out my school outfit. I changed, washed my face, brushed my hair, and cleaned myself up. I looked presentable and gathered my materials. I walked out of my room and saw the boys also ready and presentable, we walked to the limo together and rode in silence. When we arrived to school I went to my first period along with the boys. I knew where all my classes were so I didn't need the twins help any more. I made it to my class on time, put my things on my desk and made my way to the library. The library was huge and had a variety in books. I checked out a book about a boy who had made it into a special school and tried to fit in where he didn't belong. I laughed at how much similarities we had. I walked back to my class and began to read my book. I was focused on my book when one of the twins began to make their way to me. I looked up at Hikaru and stared, annoyed that he distracted me from my book. "Yes?" I glared at him. He asked me for a pencil, which I gave him one, and returned to his seat. I sighed, and continued reading until the teacher came back.

The periods went by in a blur and the boys had to go to this host club. So I let them know I would be at the library and made my way to the library. There were a few kids there and I read. I finished my book and checked it back into the library. I decided to catch up on my studies. I took some books from the shelf and began to skim them all. I then did my homework and checked out another book. By the times the twins came to get me I had finished reading my book and checked out another. I walked with them to the limo and while we were in the car I began to think about what a host club was and what they did in it that was so time consuming. After a couple of minutes of conjuring up the nerve to ask I asked. They looked at me as if I was stupid and smirked.

"If you don't know..." Kaoru started.

"What a host club is.." Hikaru added.

"Then tomorrow we shall show you." They finished in unison.

I didn't like the way they said it and began to wonder if i really wanted to know. It was too late now, they wouldn't let me refuse and if I did they would make me by telling me as a maid to go to the host club. I sighed and slouched in my seat and waited for the ride to be over. When we made it to the house I walked to my room and changed out of my clothes. I let myself fall onto my bed and took in the warmth of my covers. I got comfortable and sighed in relief. "Ah.. finally some peace and qu-"

"Oi! Maid-chan!" Kaoru yelled from across his room. I groaned and took a minute to get up and walk to their room. I sighed when they gave me a list of orders to do. I asked if they needed anything else. They shook their heads and I began with my chores. First I needed to type their English reports on a historical event. I walked over to the Manors library and got onto a computer. It took a hour for me to type up the reports for both students. Next, I had to see what was for lunch and return to them and tell them what it was. I walked downstairs to Ayame and asked. She told me the fancy foods and I wrote them down. I walked to the boys and told them. Now I had to play a game with them. I sighed and asked why. They said it would be fun and better with three players than just too. I sighed and decided I would rather be studying than playing a useless game. I saw no point in killing zombies and screaming about weather or not I would die by a zombie. After we finished play I put up the game consoles and was beginning to walk out when the twins said in unison " Tomorrow you will be a guest of the host club!" in cheery voices. I groaned and stomped over to my room. I jumped onto my bed after turning the lights off and was swallowed by sleep.

* * *

**There it is! Like it? I wanted to make it long this time because I noticed how short it was and saw a review? Hehe :3 Thanks for telling me. I will work on it, and this character is based off of me in some ways. I love to read, prefer to do less work, and I am a VERY VERY picky eater. Haha So I hope you enjoy and yes I know that it's not very long, like I said I am still working on it. Sorry if it doesn't satisfy you. It is what it is. Review and tell me what you think ! Peace dobes! No offense if you are easily offended. xD Well yeah Like I said these won't be so long because I am too lazy to actually do long paragraphs that will probably bore you. So bye now ! Stay tuned and favorite it? I don't know. Peace Dobes !**


End file.
